


李先生

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	李先生

李先生  
预警：  
1、徐英浩X我，玛丽苏文学，引起强烈不适  
2、浩7的玛丽苏恋爱幻想，真的很雷，夹带私货，自娱自乐  
3、想吃他的cp、想当他女友、想泥塑他有冲突吗？没有  
4、芝芝真的好会选香水一男的，时间有点冲突但问题不大看个乐吧  
5、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
现在回想起第一次遇见他的时候，总是忍不住拷问自己。  
那天的阳光真的有那么明朗吗？  
十五岁的徐英浩踩着滑板从我家门口路过，他一直都很高，至少那时候看起来不像是十五岁的身高。大概五秒以后他后退回来，笑眯眯的打了个招呼。  
“你好，我是前段时间刚搬到隔壁的徐英浩。”  
有点尴尬的是，他大概误以为我也是韩裔了，韩文的发音有点绕口，我并没有记住他的名字。

他大概是很喜欢滑板，很长时间之后我才知道我们在同一个高中，不过我考虑到我是回家社，大概这是我们明明是邻居却很少见面的缘故吧。  
轮到我去超市采购的那一天，是我第二次遇见他。就像每个女孩子青春期都幻想过的那样，穿着白色T恤的男孩子踩着滑板从我背后经过，然后像一只猫咪一样轻巧的停下来，轻轻地拍了一下我的肩膀。  
“又见面啦！”  
我怎么也想不起上次他那个含糊不清的名字，心里默念着“我不知道应该用什么表情，只要微笑就可以了”，跟他打了个招呼。和大部分这个年纪的男孩子不一样，他的身上T恤一定是刚刚换上的，带着一点压进背包里的折痕和柠檬味的肥皂香气，我留意到他的身上带着一点点金橘和薄荷的味道，这款香水我最近才试过，李先生的花园。  
就叫你李先生好了，我从牛皮纸袋里掏出一颗圆滚滚的橘子递给他。  
“给你。”  
徐英浩有点迷茫的接受了我的好意，他的同伴大概是留意到了这一幕，在我们身后边吹起了口哨。年轻的男孩有些不好意思，“我还不知道你叫什么呢。”  
“Jeanne.”我看看他额头亮晶晶的汗珠和手上的冷饮，又拿出刚买来还没有喝的常温矿泉水递给他，“这个也给你。”  
紧接着他的朋友们赶了上来，嘻嘻哈哈的闹成一团。

四月份的天气很好，我们在花园里享用了晚餐，大概是笑声有些过分，徐英浩推开大门向我们张望了一下，我的位置正好看到他，但天色有些昏暗，我看不清他的表情，只是紧急的降低了交谈的音量。  
过了一小会，他又出来了，手里拿着一个小小的纸袋，冲我招了招手。  
隔着开得正茂盛的白蔷薇篱笆，徐英浩把那个纸袋递给了我，他的个子很高，我猜我需要垫脚才可以把手伸过去，他只要轻轻松松的就递过来了。  
“我们今天烤了些饼干，作为上次橘子的谢礼。”  
“不用这么麻烦的……不过谢谢你。”  
他的表情看上去有些犹豫，“我之前以为你也是韩裔……你可以叫我Johnny.”  
好的，李先生。

所谓礼尚往来，接受了饼干的家人又让我给徐英浩家送去了作为回礼的茶叶，妈妈们的友谊总是建立的很迅速，在我还和徐英浩没有什么太多实际接触的情况下，妈妈们已经达成了“把今天炖的排骨给隔壁拿点”的奇妙联系了。  
知道他叫徐英浩并不影响李先生在我心里的地位，李先生好像一个我可以光明正大的公开少女怀春心情的密码，学校里的亚裔说实话并不算少，徐英浩在她们当中的人气相当之高。  
作为一个没有存在感的人气角色的邻居，或许没有追求者这一身份，可以相处的更好吧。但是谁又能拒绝徐英浩这样的男孩呢？他抱着吉普森的古典吉他在花园里弹唱的时候，我就知道我完了。

于是我在Twitter小号把他们一字一句的记下来。  
李先生的钢琴弹得很好。  
李先生的吉他弹得也很好。  
李先生今天的晚餐是烤五花肉，我也吃到了。  
李先生的家政作业烤焦了，幸好我未卜先知，帮他多做了一份。  
不想做数学作业了，李先生不肯给我抄。为什么物理作业可以抄，数学不可以？  
……

我从信箱里取出报纸，徐英浩好像正在修剪他家的花园，穿着一件墨绿色的工装，真可谓养心悦目。爬下梯子的徐英浩和欣赏美男的我对上目光，然后他冲我挥了挥手。  
“稍等我一下！”  
过了几分钟，他拿着一小束含苞待放的白茶花跑了过来。  
“我妈妈又看上你们家的茶花了？”  
徐英浩摇摇头，“不是，这是送给你的。”  
“什么意思？”  
他难得的看上去有些腼腆，“其实很早以前就想问你了，为什么是李先生？”  
-END-


End file.
